User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 2: Fire
The invasion took everyone in the Branch by surprise. No matter what they were doing, no matter where they were standing, the alarm was more than clear: everyone was to prepare for the invasion, every God Eater had to show up and fight whatever threat came into being, every civilian was to hide in the deepest part of the Central while the God Eaters tried to handle the incredibly large invasion at hand. While despair was generalized, Lina felt strangely calm. The upcoming battle wouldn't trouble her; death wasn't what really scared her. To know everyone she knew was in danger, however... She arrived to the God Arc station. At most, 30 God Eaters were ready for combat, the other 10 or so too far from the Central to arrive before the battle inevitably ended. She sighed. Even considering they were in what was likely one of the least-funded Branches in the world, it was pathetic. So few God Eaters were supposed to protect so much people, it would be laughable if it weren't so dramatic, if the stakes weren't so high. Even if so, it was her job to prevent as many human losses as possible, even if she had no idea how to react to the event. Only twice did an invasion of this scale happen: once, the Branch on the receiving end was utterly destroyed, the remnants still a testament to what was once a great Fenrir base. The other time, the invasion was repelled by a strange half Aragami God Eater, who let loose his Aragami half at a very high cost in order to save the day. However, Lina theorised that it was probably nothing but legend. -Too bad we don't have one of those here. - Lina muttered. She turned to her troops. If the calculations were correct, every God Eater would have to deal with at least 5 Aragami in order to completely stop the invasion. Par for the course for the most veteran ones, but with the amount of rookies amongst their ranks, she seriously doubted they had any major chance of stopping the Aragami. - People, I won't lie to you. We have only one choice, and it is to at least try to stop the incoming threat. How this alliance of Aragami came into being, I don't know. Our chances at repelling it are mild at best, and our chances at surviving this are grim. Today, most of us will die, I'm certain. But is there really another choice but to fight for those we love? - She grabbed her God Arc, but before everyone could do the same, an Aragami a bit smaller than a Vajra broke through the wall. It was a canine-looking beast with fangs the size of a large dog that could tear through anything, be it meat or rock, as if it was butter. -An Anubis, here? I thought those were extremely rare. - A rookie exclaimed. By the time he finished speaking, Lina's spear had found its target, and the Anubis found itself perforated numerous times before finally being impaled and thrown through the hole in the wall it had previously done. -Guess we won't need to go out through the front door now, right? - Lina asked. She put her spear over her shoulder and got out to fight. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic